Unity, Book 1: Disharmony
by World Writer E-cat
Summary: Esdras is the last of the Fauns, an ancient Hallowed race, and he is content with living in the wilds of Terraria. But when the ancient horror that caused his race's destruction returns, Esdras must recover the ancient power of the Souls in order to stop it. *Needs some cover art.*
1. 00: Ages Past

**A/N: Well, hello there, and welcome to a Terraria fic made by me! I'd love to make this long 'Author's Note" (gotta have the caps to make it seem special) telling you exactly what I'm doing here, but I think the summary and the words below give you a better idea of what I'm doing here. Also, this "Chapter 0" is a little unorganized, so you'll have to forgive me for that. Anyway, enough of my babbling, let's get to the story already!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Terraria or anything belonging to it. Terraria belongs to Re-logic. I DO, however, own any OCs that I use in this story, unless otherwise stated.**_

* * *

Our universe is made up of four dimensions. Celestia, also known as Outer Space, the huge expanse between worlds, and the place from which Celestial Energy flows. Erebia, also known as The Underworld, a dark and fiery place that lies deep below, the dwelling place of Demons. Aquaria, also known as the Ocean, the vast waters that cover many of our worlds. And finally, Terraria, also known as the Earth, the land that sits above Aquaria's waters.

* * *

Long before humanity existed, Celestia was in turmoil. The Angels and Demons, who had both lived in Celestia at the time, were engaged in a terrible war that spanned millennia. Both sides used incredible amounts of Celestial Energy against each other in battles that shook the universe to its core. The largest battle took place directly above one of the worlds of Terraria, next to a large, fiery star. And when the fighting began, something happened. The dark and light power that the two sides used in battle began combining. And the combined powers melded, and became alive. A terrible and chaotic being was formed, taking stones from Terraria and fire from the nearby star to form its body.

The being began destroying both sides, decimating both armies. The Demons began fleeing down to Terraria, hiding deep underground, in what would become Erebia. The Angels fled far away, to the farthest reaches of Celestia. And the being, seeing its own power, declared itself a god, and began taking residence in the star from which it drew its unquenchable flame.

Ever since then, the Angels and Demons have been few in number, and fain to engage in such battles again, lest they be destroyed entirely.

* * *

Celestial Energy is not the only form of energy that exists in the universe. There is other power, taking the form of the Souls.

The Souls are the manifestations of different parts of our world, each having a certain power, depending on which Soul it is.

The Soul of Flight is the essence of all flying things, and can grant the powers of flight to its wielder.

The Soul of Might is the essence of strength, granting great power and strength in battle to its wielder.

The Soul of Sight is the essence of vision, granting sight over one's enemies, and forewarning of danger.

The Soul of Fright is the essence of pure terror, and those who wield it can cause their enemies to flee in horror.

The Soul of Blight is the essence of diseases. What strengths, if any, this Soul contains are unknown.

And then, there are the two Warring Souls. The Soul of Light, the manifestation of all that is good and pure, and the Soul of Night, the manifestation of all that is dark and evil. These two are engaged in constant battle, for each contradicts the other.

* * *

Once, long after the Celestial War, during the time when Humans reigned supreme, there was a Terrarian kingdom known as Grandelia. They, through the power of the Souls, had discovered the means to travel across the many worlds of Terraria, and set up a kingdom between them. Grandelia became a prosperous kingdom, spanning many worlds, and they experienced a long peace.

But it was not to last.

A Demon, who had remained in Celestia after the Celestial War, had decided to meddle in the affairs of the kingdom of Grandelia. The Demon's name...was Cthulhu.

Cthulhu was considered extremely powerful amongst his brethren, for he had long fed upon the energy that flowed throughout Celestia. And he had decided that he was to no longer be a Demon, but rather a god. He had decided to remake the universe in his image, and rule as its lord.

And so, to accomplish his plan, Cthulhu brought another Demon, known as Umbra, from the depths of Erebia.

Umbra had long researched the power known as the Souls, and had discovered a way to use them to accomplish Cthulhu's designs. With the power of the Soul of Night, they created a magical virus that became known as The Corruption. And they released it on one of the frontier worlds belonging to Grandelia.

Soon, fueled by the Soul, The Corruption had covered that entire world, changing a once green land into a dark purple landscape, dotted with chasms filled by creatures born from the dark power of The Corruption itself.

Eventually, The Corruption spread to many of the worlds of Grandelia, threatening every corner of the kingdom.

And so, the king of Grandelia, desperate for a way to end this crisis, travelled to a land known as The Hallow, where the Soul of Light rested. Here dwelt many fae beings, including Pixies, Dryads and Fauns.

The king begged the creatures of The Hallow to aid him in defending his kingdom from the ever-spreading Corruption. And so, the Dryads gave him the secret of creating what was known as purification powder, a concoction capable of cleansing The Corruption.

The king passed this information to his wizards, who began producing this powder in large amounts.

Unfortunately, it would take much time and purification powder to restore what The Corruption had already claimed, but the Grandelians were still able to use the powder to slow The Corruption's spread to halt, saving their kingdom.

As all of this unfolded, Cthulhu and Umbra watched from Celestia. And, when he saw the weak and pathetic Humans of Grandelia standing against the creation of _his_ world, Cthulhu grew angry. It was then that Umbra suggested that Cthulhu and himself gather an army, and wipe out the humans that resisted their creation. Cthulhu agreed, and began pulling more Demons from Erebia to form an army. Umbra also gathered an army, one made of the creatures that The Corruption had created.

Cthulhu and Umbra's armies laid waste to much of Grandelia, and the king had to go to The Hallow for aid once again.

And the beings of The Hallow came to decision. There was only thing they could do.

The dryads knew of a way to stop The Corruption forever. But it required sealing away the Souls. The Hallow, and indeed much of magic itself, would simply die. But this was the only choice they had.

And so, while the dryads prepared the required ritual, the fauns led the other denizens of The Hallow into battle against the eldritch hordes of Cthulhu and Umbra, in order to distract them long enough so that Cthulhu did not discover the dryads' ritual. They fought with no fear, despite knowing that they would likely not survive, regardless of whether they won or lost.

The plan worked at first, but soon Cthulhu had caught on to what was happening, and headed straight for The Hallow to put a stop to the ritual. His Demons began to set fire to The Hallow, and Cthulhu himself proceeded to the ritual grounds. And, when it seemed that all hope was lost, the Dryads' full plan was revealed. Cthulhu had fallen into a trap.

The ritual was designed to take apart the body of a powerful being, and use its flesh as a vessel to seal the Souls away. And Cthulhu was to be this vessel. With a loud cry, Cthulhu's body was ripped apart, and reformed as the colossal Wall of Flesh, in which the Souls of Terraria would be stored. Cthulhu was not entirely destroyed, however, as his eyes and brain survived the ritual, and, sustained by what remained of Cthulhu's once great power, they fled to the unknown reaches of the universe. The Wall of Flesh was sent down into Erebia, to torment the Demons that lived there with its endless hunger.

With the Souls gone, The Corruption quickly faded into nothingness, along with Umbra, who had attempted to use his own life force to sustain it. And The Hallow did the same. The Dryads, no longer having a true home, began live in the woods and groves, finding peace in the now cleansed wilds of Terraria. The other races began to slowly dwindle in number, until reaching extinction. The only Hallowed races to remain were the aforementioned Dryads, and the Fauns, who remained with the Humans in order to help them pick up the pieces of their ruined kingdom, and rebuild. For Cthulhu had destroyed nearly the entire kingdom, along with most of the population, and the sealing away of the Souls also meant that they no longer possessed the ability to travel between worlds.

The cataclysmic war became known as The War of Souls.

Slowly, the Humans built a new life for themselves, but they would never again reach the heights of the kingdom of Grandelia.

Over time, the number of Fauns began to dwindle, much like the other Hallowed races.

And now, over a thousand years later, only one Faun remains.

And that...is where our story begins.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I hope you all enjoyed that little bit of background lore. I actually had to revise it more than once before I got it the way I wanted it, and I ended up with those four separate pieces of lore that you just read. And now, next chapter, we'll actually get started with this.**

 **Before I leave, and this VERY important to me, I'd like to ask if someone could make or find me some cover art. Something like a picture of the Souls would be nice, but it could be something else as well.**

 **As I'm still new to fan fiction, reviews are appreciated, as they help me figure out what I'm doing wrong. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you folks next chapter.**


	2. 01: Terraria's Wilds

**A/N: Hello again! I'm back! Anyway, here's the real chapter 1. As I said, that last thing was basically just background lore. This is when we get to the actual story! Yay! Alright, calm down, E-cat. Anyway, there isn't much to say here, so let's just get on with the story.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Terraria or anything belonging to it. Terraria belongs to Re-logic. I DO, however, own Esdras and any other OCs that I use in this story, unless otherwise stated. That does not include the Terraria NPCs, naturally. I don't own them.**_

* * *

Esdras opened his eyes. Before him was the orange sky of sunset. As he began to get up, his body started to ache all over. He realized that he must have fallen from one of the cliffs that surrounded his home. It had happened more times than he could count.

He immediately began checking his body for any serious injuries. Luckily, all he had were cuts, scrapes and bruises. The usual. He then felt his antlers, making sure they weren't broken or chipped. As usual, they were fine.

Esdras honestly wasn't sure why he ever worried about them. After all, they were at least three times stronger than his bones, which rarely, if ever, broke.

He silently scolded himself for his clumsiness as he got to his feet. As was mentioned earlier, this sort of thing happened often, no matter how many ropes and platforms he set on the hillsides. Which was a lot.

Esdras Elafos was a Faun. Fauns were an ancient race that once lived in a place called "The Hallow", a magical land home to The Soul of Light. But the The Hallow was gone. And, as far as Esdras could tell, so were the Fauns. He was the last of his race.

* * *

Esdras hurried home as the sun set. Whatever he had come out here for, it could wait. Where he lived, it wasn't exactly the brightest idea to be out after dark. For during the nighttime, terrible creatures swarmed the land, creatures such as rotting Undead, floating severed eyeballs and possibly worse things ruled the darkness.

Some said that these monsters were the remainders of the Cthulhu's ancient army, with which he destroyed the human kingdom of Grandelia. Others claimed that they were a side effect of the destruction of The Hallow. And still others claimed that the monsters existed even before that time.

All that Esdras could be sure of was that they were dangerous, which was why he was currently running through forests and over hills, desperately trying to reach the cabin he called home.

Just as the sun was setting, he spotted his home.

It was a small log cabin, surrounded by a palisade wall Esdras had built to keep out monsters.

He managed to get inside the walls just as the Undead were beginning to wake.

* * *

The lives of those who live in Terraria's wilds is a much more difficult life than that of those who live in civilised areas. Not that Terraria has much civilization these days. Cities are very sparse, and many fall to monsters each day. Still, the people of Terraria survive.

Survival is, in fact, the only thing on many people's minds. At what point does our mind shift from survival, to having a true goal? A _reason_ to survive, so to speak. Esdras' reason to this day, has simply been to keep his race from being extinct.

But, unbeknownst to him, Esdras would find a true goal soon. Indeed, the importance he would have to history cannot be understated.

He will cause Calamity, and rescue us from it.

He will show us the true meaning of Spirit.

He will become a Legend.

He will restore light, and bring about its Dusk, until Daybreak itself inevitably shines again.

He will cause Disharmony, and he will bring...Unity.

* * *

Esdras awoke from his strange dream. As he looked outside, he saw that it was nearing daybreak.

He then went back inside, and opened a chest in the corner of his house, taking out a pickaxe, as well as a few other essential items. Today would be a good day to head down to the caves.

Esdras never enjoyed being underground. It was always dark, the only light being that which he brought with him. And there were also many monsters. Strange gelatinous beasts known as Slimes, giant bats, Undead, and worse things dwelt down here, hiding from the sun.

However, Esdras knew that the things he could find down there well outweighed the risks. There were old ruins, some of them dating back to the kingdom of Grandelia. Many of those ruins contained treasures that Esdras could make usage of. There were also strange red crystals, said to increase one's life force. There were also many ores, which, despite Esdras' small knowledge of smithing, could be smelted into metal, which could then be crafted into better equipment.

The better equipment you had, the better your chances of survival were.

Esdras was currently unarmored, and had only a heavy tin broadsword for defending himself. Better equipment was a thing he was in dire need of.

And so Esdras descended to the deep, dark cave he had discovered a few days back, making sure to light his way with torches. These torches tended to be rather useful in places like this. They were crafted using a special gel that came from the Slimes that were rather common in Terraria's wilds. Their gel was flammable, and could literally fuel a torch for _years_.

Soon enough, he came upon a vein of rock that was a different color than the rest. He identified this as iron, and began mining.

Mining was long, hard work for Esdras. He'd heard of people who could mine at fast speeds, collecting many veins of ore within a single day.

Esdras, as he swung his pick at the hard rock, could honestly not imagine such a thing being possible. Maybe it was a talent only Humans possessed.

Suddenly, something slammed into his back, knocking him over. When he turned around, he saw a translucent green blob sitting in front of him. This was a Slime.

 _Oh, you are going to pay for that,_ Esdras thought. He drew his sword from its sheath, and attacked the Slime, which then attempted to latch onto his face. Esdras managed to move out of the way in time, and then stabbed the Slime, causing it to sort of melt. It was defeated.

Esdras was honestly never sure how that worked, considering the Slimes had no actual organs. But, honestly, as long as it did the job, he didn't care. He then went back to mining.

Finally, after mining for hours, he collected a substantial amount of iron ore.

After putting the ore into his pack, he headed home.

* * *

On his way home, Esdras stopped on one of the hills for a moment to watch the sunset. However, he then noticed a large, circular shadow heading for his house. But after he blinked, it disappeared. Had being underground for so long done something to his eyesight? But he was almost sure he had seen something, and, in a world with floating eyeballs and blobs of gel that were alive despite all logic (And, also illogically, could be killed with a simple sword stab), one could never be too careful.

He decided he'd keep an eye out, in case there actually was something.

Suddenly, he heard a moan coming from behind him. _Esdras, you idiot!_ he mentally shouted at himself. He had spent so long pondering this shadow that the sun was now fully down.

He began sprinting towards his house with all his might, hearing the moans of the Undead as they followed him. He was grateful for the fact that they were so slow. The eyeballs, however, were a different story. Luckily, they were easy to dodge. As he was almost to his house, he heard a different sound. And this one was not an Undead. He spotted a Human being chased by a group of Undead.

"Quickly! Follow me!" Esdras called out. The Human quickly changed courses, and followed Esdras into the walls just before he closed the gate.

The Human still looked worried. "What about the Demon Eyes?" he asked.

As if to answer his question, a Demon Eye impaled itself on one of the spikes on his wall.

"Huh, that's quite interesting. You managed to take advantage of their tendency to bounce on any surface that they attempt to go over. Genius."

The man looked towards Esdras. "My name is Jacob, and I thank you for helping me," he said.

"Esdras," Esdras replied, his voice rather hoarse with disuse. It wasn't often that he had visitors.

They shook hands. Jacob then glanced to the top of Esdras' head, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Are you a...are you a Faun?!" he asked.

"Yes," Esdras replied.

Jacob looked like he might faint from shock. "I...I thought they were extinct."

"As far as I can tell, I am the last," Esdras said.

"Could I ask you some questions? It's not often that one meets an extinct being," Jacob asked.

"Alright. But this isn't the place to speak," Esdras replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, a good first chapter in my opinion. A little short. Okay, a lot short.**

 **Anyway, if you were wondering what a Faun would look like in the actual game, just imagine a player with Reindeer Antlers equipped in the vanity slot. That'll give you a good idea of how they look.**

 **So, Esdras has meant Jacob, who, as I'm sure you've guessed, is a Guide! Not...not much else to say.**

 **I still need some cover art, though!**

 **Once again, I don't really have any interesting things to say, so...yeah.**

 **As I'm still new to fan fiction, reviews are appreciated, as they help me figure out what I'm doing wrong. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you folks next chapter.**


End file.
